Midnight snack
by RainbowCupcakesRawr
Summary: Well this is just the beggining but it is yaoi. :3 I just wanted to post a little and see what poeple say.
1. Chapter 1

Teito walked into the kitchen looking for something to snack on, it was late at night and no one should have been there but Teito. As he was making his way to the fridge he heard a noise, then a clank as a bottle rolled onto the floor at his feet. He bent over to pick it up, out of nowhere someone pushed him down and his face hit the cold floor tiles. Frau stood over him, a mischievous smile spread across his lips, Teito looked up and saw his smile; he knew immediately what was about to happen.

"What are you doing up this late? You know you are not allowed to be walking around the church at this hour. A lot of scary thing are out and about" Frau said laughing. Teito flipped his body around so he was setting on his lower body.

"I was just looking for something to eat, I got hungry. I guess I will just go back to my room then." Teito got back on his feet; Frau didn't say anything just watched him the whole time with a smirk on his face.

Teito knew that smile, he was so fucked. He slowly walked backwards away from him, eyes never looking down from his, then Frau's smile changed slightly but enough to notice, he pounced. Teito turned to run, but it was too late, Frau grabbed the back of his cloak and pushed him on the table Tetio's back hit the table with a soft thump. He leaned over Teito's body and nibbled on the side of his neck. Teito squirmed under Frau's weight, he could feel the pressure Frau's cock; he let out a soft moan.

Hearing him, Frau knew what he was doing pleased Teito, he put his hand under Teito's cloak he slowly moved his hand up his chest also taking the cloak off at the same time. Frau went back to nibbling on his neck, he started moving down from his neck. Getting lower till he got to Teito's nipples and started to lick around them they were hard in Frau's mouth, Teito shivered, and moaned. Frau smiled while he was licking lower down the boy's body.

"Naaaah." Teito let more moans escape his mouth. Frau pushed Teito's pants down and grasped his cock in his hand, and slowly moved it up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

Teito gasped the way Frau was making him feel was overwhelming. His face turned a light pink, and his breath became deeper as Frau worked Teito's cock. Frau dropped down to his knees so he was more comfy, and put the boy's hardened rod in his mouth. Teito arched his back so he could get closer to the man.

Frau slowly licked around the hardened cock, and looked up at Teito. Frau loved to tease that boy, but in return it just turned Frau on more. He let out a small growl, and started again on Teito's now fully erect person. Frau licked the sides slowly like licking ice cream, but before Teito could ejaculate Frau covered the tip of his cock, preventing anything from escaping. He moved his mouth of the cock and worked his hand up and down, up and down harder than he had before.

Teito cried out in a mix of pain and ecstasy, he couldn't release and it built up more and more as Frau moved his hand.

*Gasp* "U-uh, I r-really ha-hate you!" Teito screamed out at Frau, He smile and quickly put his mouth back on Teito's person. Teito's juices spray into Frau's mouth, and his slurped it down happily.

Teito finished and fell down to his knees in front of Frau, Teito's face still fully blushing. Frau couldn't help himself he pulled Teito towards him and kissed softly on his lips. Teito gasped and pulled back, Frau never had kissed him before he always just used him for sex and then left. He couldn't hide the shock on his face, but Frau just smiled this time it was not mischievous. But a kind smile Teito has never seen before.

Frau just looked into his eyes just waiting to see the other boys reaction, Teito finally leaned in and kissed Frau. But then in a sudden movement Frau was on top of Teito. Frau's covered hardened cock resting on his bare flat tummy. Then Teito looked into his eyes any could see that any trace of the kind Frau he saw moments ago was gone. Teito had to admit after his first kiss he completely forgot about Frau still very big and hard dick.


End file.
